Maybe It's Not My Weekend
by Hibernating Teen
Summary: Set during Season 5. Angel and the gang need the help of a Seer who doesn't get her visions from the PTB. However, when Angelus turns up to be the person that ruined this girl's life, can she still work with the team? Spike/OC, Wess/Fred
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Spike, Gunn, or any other characters from 'Angel'. I'm just borrowing them to use them shamelessly and then I will return them promptly.**

**A/N: Hey guys...ok...so this is my first story. It will be Spike/OC eventually and it's basically set in Season 5 but the year is 2009 (same series of events just different background stuff). I hope you guys enjoy it!**

I walked down the street, quickly, considering I was being followed. Of course I was being followed, it happened too much lately. Seers were in high demand and I happened to be one. I was in specifically high demand, not only because I lived in the Los Angeles area but also because my visions didn't come from The Powers that Be. My sight wasn't clouded by their influence. I was a safe bet, for the most part.

I knew I was going to be followed this morning, and by whom. Well, I didn't have names, but I had faces. One had dark hair, most likely brown, with brown eyes, wearing a business suit (yuck!), and obviously vampire. The second one was also vampire, though better looking than the first, his hair was platinum blond and his eyes were the most crystalline color of blue I've ever seen. He was wearing a long overcoat with a black (and tight) tee shirt under it with black leather pants; he was most definitely my type, except for the whole vampire thing. The last man tailing me was human, contrary to both vampires, his skin was dark and he, too, was wearing a business suit. The human carried a gun and a stake (like that would do much against me, being the creature that I am).

Exactly what am I? That, my dear, is the question. No one really knows what I am, of course I only have my opinion, no one else has been able to get close enough to me to give an opinion. What happened to me goes as follows: on my twenty first birthday I was to be married, to a man I never met (that was the 16th century for you). The wedding was crashed, by vampires known as Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and William the Bloody. Angelus bit me, and drained my body of almost all of my blood. After they left, my would-be husband revealed himself as a werewolf, and in turn, bit me to try and save my life. Dazed and confused, I ran from Ireland into Britain and from there to America, where I still live.

Wonderful, now you know my brilliant life history, lets return to the present. These vampires were good trackers, I couldn't shake them (of course I knew this when I woke up this morning) so the least I could do was fight them off. So, I picked the battlefield. I picked a alley in the warehouse district, where three buildings intersected. In the corner of one of the intersections a bunch of crates were stacked to about the height of the second story of one of the buildings. It was here that I laid in wait. Before I disappeared into the darkness of the shadow of the building, I caught a look at my reflection in the window directly across from me.

Some had said I was pretty, but a more accurate description of me was badass. I had long, crimson colored hair (very close to the color of blood, actually) that was as straight as a board no matter what I did with it. I was wearing leather (duh!); more specifically: black leather pants that fit my legs tightly (but I still had the advantage of my full flexibility) that were tucked into my knee length patent leather stiletto heeled boots. My shirt was also black leather that had long sleeves but stopped above my bellybutton (better to show off the piercing there) with a low cut V-neck. I had a black headband in my hair, and I wore no ear rings even though my ears were pierced several times.

Satisfied that I still could kick ass and look good, I sunk into the darkness and waited. About five minutes into my wait, the dark haired vampire stepped into the alley way and did a detailed 360 of the area. He turned and motioned to the other two who then stepped into the alley, human then the blond vampire. The dark skinned human didn't lower either weapon as he too (though I didn't think his human eyes could detect anything that the vampires did not) did a quick surveillance of the area.

The darker vampire spoke, "We know you're here, we just wanna' talk to you."

I rolled my eyes in the darkness, people like this never just wanted to talk. I felt for my favorite (and very stereotypical) weapon, a ten foot (black) bull whip at my waist. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my mouth to take in the scent of both vampires and the human. When I opened my eyes, I could feel my pupils dilate like a cats and I could feel my canine teeth dissolve into points (the rest of my teeth did this as well just not as noticeable).

I rolled my shoulders and lunged. In the vampires (and humans) eyes I appeared out of nowhere (which was the desired affect after all). I was headed toward the human, and before he could shoot me I twisted in midair and grabbed his gun. When I landed a few feet away from the three of them I threw the gun on top of the crates I had just vacated. I untwined my whip and flicked my wrist out and the end of it wrapped around the stake the human was carrying and it jerked out of his hands.

I stood battle ready, whip in hand, and waited for a response from the vampire. What surprised me was that the human spoke first, "My name is Charles Gunn, attorney of law, and these are my associates, Angel and Spike." He motioned first to the dark vampire I know knew to be Angel and then the blond one, now known as Spike. The human, I meant Charles, continued to speak, "Are you Evangeline O'Malley?"

I smiled to show my pointed teeth and then spoke, allowing my old Irish accent to slip into my voice, "Ai, it could be, but it could also not, dependin' if I owe ye anythin' or not."

Charles smiled, "No, you don't owe us anything. But we would appreciate your help in a matter of importance."

"Very little' is important to me any moor', some um' like me doesn't go 'round carryin' grudges," I said.

"We work at Wolfram and Hart, Miss O'Malley, and we would like your assistance in a matter of…prophetic proportions," he continued.

I dropped my accent (really, I only used it for first impressions) and replied, "And beside the fact that you want to use me shamelessly, what am I going to get out of this deal?"

"We are prepared to pay you a very large amount of money and you would get a chance to smite the Powers that Be."

"Ah, well, that's a different story, smiting the Powers that Be…you don't get to do that often," I said, a little agitated that the vampires appeared to be nothing more than pets to a lawyer. I had nothing against the Powers that Be…accept for the fact that they royal screwed over my life. Really, the money was appealing to me even though my morals (or what little of them was intact) screamed that it was wrong. "What would I have to do?"

Charles looked pleased with himself but it wasn't him that spoke, it was the business suit vampire…Angel. "All you would have to do is use your…powers…to look into the future and help us on our…quest…to prove to the Powers that humans are a race that can fight for themselves."

I looked at the vampire Angel, he seemed familiar somehow but I didn't ask. What he said made sense and I couldn't help but agree. "Well, for those of you that want to fight the good fight that might sound wonderful. I'm in it for the money…if someone gives me more than you do I'll turn on you in a heartbeat and bite you in the ass. Other than that…" I flipped my wrist and pulled my whip into me (which caused it to wrap several times around my waist). "Then we have a deal."

I walked over to the vampire and help out my hand which he took. I had the feeling that this would be the start of a beautiful screw over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel characters...if I did...Spike would have gotten a girl in the end...**

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and there is more to come. I'm also trying to work on a novel and I had camp all this week. (I had lots of fun). And I promise that I'll update soon...I swear. :)**

The sky was starting to turn pink by the time we got even remotely near Wolfram and Hart on foot. It was kind of stupid, they had a lot of cars and yet they decided to follow me on foot...men. The entire journey consisted of Gunn (which Charles prefers to go by) asking me questions and me, being entirely uncooperative pretending to care as I answered.

"Where were you born?" Asked Gunn.

I sighed and answered, "Ireland, more specifically, a small town outside of Dublin, on the coast. It really didn't have a name...but it was known for its apple orchards."

"How is it you came to be immortal?"

I sighed again and looked at Spike (who had kind of taken a liking to me...) and said, "Do the questions ever end?"

He smiled and replied, "Not really, if you stop answering it'll only get worse, love."

I smiled at that. "I was drained of almost all my blood by a vampire and then bitten by a werewolf within an hour. I didn't exchange blood with the vampire, and I don't have to drink blood to survive. I can walk in sunlight, all my senses are heightened, and I can turn into a half-cat when I want to."

"Wow, are we ever going to get to see that?" Gunn asked. Below his lawyer front, he was like an interested little kid slash street thug...it was weird.

"No," was my response.

He looked disappointed, "Do you know the name of the vampire who attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No."

"Why?" Spike prodded.

I looked at him in surprise, his face holding a kind of child-like expression. I answered with, "Because that is my information. I'd prefer to kill the bastard myself, and if he's already dead then pat the person on the back that did it."

There was a slightly awkward silence as we continued to walk. I was partly afraid to break it, but Angel (who hadn't spoken since the warehouse district) did that for me. "Um...guys...the sun is rising."

Spike whipped his head around to face the direction of the rising sun. The sun had indeed risen...but it had yet to break the skyscraper skyline to shine where we were. And that was when we began to run. Ok...well really Angel and Spike began to run, I just didn't feel like having to walk back with Gunn in broad daylight looking like I did. Gunn followed because he didn't feel like walking back alone.

We whipped around the corner, dive bombing several people who looked at us like we were crazy, but we continued running. Wolfram and Hart was in our sight and beginning to get bigger. You know, when your waiting for the sun to rise it takes forever, but when you're running from the sunlight trying not to burst into flames...it rises pretty damn fast.

Angel and Spike ducked through the door in enough time not to dust. However, Angel was smoking like a hot Sunday sausage and Spike's hair had caught on fire. I looked around the lobby of the law firm looking for a source of water. My eyes caught on a vase a couple of feet away from me.

I grabbed the purple flowers out of the top of the crystalline vase and dumped the water on top of Spike's head. The fire was doused but Spike looked like a drowned cat. I tried to hide my smile with my hand, but it didn't work too well.

"It's not funny, love," he said, lifting a hand to try and smooth out his already curling hair.

"No, Spike, you're right," said Gunn. "It's hilarious."

Gunn and I laughed as Angel and Spike started toward the elevator. We followed. The elevator ride up to the top floors of Wolfram and Hart was primarily filled by watching Spike trying to tame his outlandishly curly hair back into the slicked style he usually wore. When we were getting off the elevator Gunn and Angel proceeded to go into Angel's office, I hung back and waited on Spike.

As we walked toward the office as well, Spike lifted his hand to try and smooth out his hair once again and I swatted it away. "Don't worry, curly hair makes you look cute." I didn't wait for a response, I just walked into Angel's office. But I do believe that when Spike walked in after me he had a color about his cheeks that hadn't been there before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, or any of the characters *pouty face*. BUT if you would like to gift them please wrap them nicely in yellow and tie a large pink bow on their heads and send them my way. I will use them only for the powers of good! *shifty eyes* maybe…**

**A/N: Well, well, well. I abandoned this story a long time ago because I lack patience and time. BUT now, two years have passed and every now and then someone favorites my story or adds it to their alerts and I can't help but want to give you guys more. **

**This chapter is dedicated to FairyNinjaPrincess, whose review gave me the kick in the ass I needed to actually pick up this hopeless case. So, here it is, my pathetic attempt at finishing a long forgotten work…I hope it goes well—**

Angel's office; it wasn't badly furnished…it was horribly furnished. I think his taste in furniture died when he did. I flexed my back as I took in the pitiful room, noticing that Spike seemed to appreciate the motion. I smiled to myself, playing with him could be fun; a cat needed toys.

Angel's office came complete with its own set of people, a few of them human, a few of them not so human. The first smell I noticed was coming from a demon—a green demon—who appeared to be covered in a blue goo. Surprisingly, he smelled like apples; this made no sense to me but who was I to judge? His eyes and horns were red, he had no tail that I could see and he appeared to have the appropriate amount of fingers and toes.

Gunn took his seat on the couch next to the green demon. By the time Spike and I arrived in the room, he had managed to remove his suit jacket, loosen his tie, and become completely out of place. Perched on the side of the couch was an intellectual (he reeked of stale volumes) that looked as if he had aged fifty years sometime recently. I mentally catalogued a question to ask him later, as he appeared to know the answer to too many unsolved riddles.

Then behind him, almost protectively, stood a young woman with blue hair and a blue band of skin on around the top of her head, framing her cadaver-white complexion. She was tinged blue throughout, really, suggesting a demon that manifested in a human host. _That poor girl_, I thought.

Behind me, entering the office after we had was the blond secretary that smelled of rodent blood and was obviously even more airheaded than she looked. She only glanced at me and then at Spike before losing interest and leaving the room.

Everyone stared around the room at each other, waiting for someone to speak. I was never one for silence, so I said, "Are we actually going to talk or just stand here quietly till we all die of old age?"

Angel cleared his throat saying, "Yes, well… Evangeline, this is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," he pointed to the Englishmen, "Lorne," the green demon, "and Illyria," the blue demon.

"Illyria," I said, surprised. She looked up, "I haven't seen you… in a very long time."

The blue demon studied me closely then spoke, "You were the Seer that transfused me into my newest prison."

"That was me, yeah," I said, examining my fingernails in a manner that deemed the blue-haired demon queen unimportant. Illyria stepped around the couch and advanced toward me with a half-angry half-curious look on her face. "I should kill you," she said, stopping directly in front of me.

A growl resonated from deep within my throat and when I opened my mouth to reply, a feral _hiss_ escaped. "I'd like to see you try," I said, still growling.

Wesley stood from his position on the couch arm to intercept Illyria and Spike grabbed my arm from where he stood at my side. "Now, Illyria, we discussed this…" began the tired-looking man.

At the same time Spike told me, "Let's not get off on the wrong footsies on the first day in the office, pet. She's got the wrong toes to step on and all that."

When I returned my attention to the blue-haired demon she looked annoyed with her human companion. Wesley tipped his head toward me and gave Illyria a certain strange look. "I apologize for threatening to kill you, there are no real feelings behind this expression but I am told it is… polite."

I nodded once, curtly, "Likewise," I replied. The tension seemed to defuse a little with the human able to relax. I could sense that the entire team in the room was very sensitive to this human's emotions, they were trying to form a protective cushion based on how upset he was. I deduced that whoever Illyria had taken from these people was especially important to this man.

Gunn removed a notepad from a briefcase that sat beside the couch saying, "Well, we'll bring Miss O'Malley up to speed on the situation and learn a few things about her and then we can all go get a good day's rest, right?"

The green demon, Lorne, grunted and rested his head on his hand. Angel settled in behind his desk, drinking in the vibes from the room. Spike perched on the edge of Angel's desk and I sat in a posh looking high-backed chair in the far corner of the room.

"So, Miss O'Malley, how is it that the visions that you receive about upcoming events are not dictated by the Powers that Be?" asked Gunn.

I began removing my boots as I started speaking, I could tell this would be a long conversation. "From what I have learned about myself over the years, it is because I am a creature born solely of this Earth. The first and last of my kind is here, they did not make me while they were corporeal, and they did not dictate my creation— in short: I am not theirs. As for my visions, I stole them."

Everyone's head, except Illyria's (because this explanation sounded perfectly logical to her), turned to me with looking varying from very confused to intrigued. I sighed, rolled my eyes and continued, "The Powers that Be didn't actually know I existed until I killed one of their precious Seers. Then, they sent various creatures after me trying to figure out who and what I am. One of the things that they sent after me was what some call a Looker. Lookers are designed by the Powers so that they can see whatever that person is seeing.

"Anyway, that round of their cronies actually caught me. When they did, they took me to some god awful smelly meditation room in which they forced me to travel with them into the realm of the Powers so that they could study me. It's safe to say that I wasn't a happy camper when I woke up, and I did the only logical thing to do: I fought. One of the high priests to the Powers was nearby, so I attacked him. I managed to get a hold of him by grabbing this ugly robe that he was wearing. I ended up tearing off his necklace and falling back into my own body.

"It's safe to say that I ran for a couple of years without slowing down or stopping to breathe. When I finally did, I realized that I always knew where to run because I knew what was going to happen—like everything…" after saying this, I shrugged out of my jacket. "So I began digging up whatever I could on this symbol," I pulled back my tight fitting black top to show the group the raised engraving of the necklace on my collarbone. You see, in the Power's little out-of-phase-land, the symbol is interpreted as a necklace, meant to be removed and passed on. However, in our world, it is a permanent mark that dictates a position as True Seer for the entire life of the wearer.

"As it turns out, the high priests to the Powers are True Seers; they get the uninhibited picture of what's to come about the future. Then, they relay the information to the Powers who in turn, gives their Seers on Earth only the bits that they want to give out. By stealing the High Priest's core, I stole his sight, ya' know, because they gouge out their own eyes and everything…" I made a disgusted face and finished gladly, "So that sight coupled with my being hidden from the Powers give me well… an uninhibited view of the future coupled with absolutely no Powers pressure."

I leaned back in my chair, quite proud of myself for successfully explaining everything about myself. Gunn, who had abandoned writing down my explanation about halfway through, sat on the couch with a stunned look on his face. Lorne had fallen asleep most likely before it even started and the two vampires, the wise human, and Illyria were all nodding like the whole thing made complete sense.

I twitched my nose and got up from my chair. Without making a sound I moved to the door to Angel's office and opened it. A surprised looking Harmony stood on the other side, with her ear pressed up against the door. "Hello, Harmony," I said sweetly, making a grab for her. Before my hands touched her body, she was running away. I knew she was long gone and that she had heard our entire conversation and that now she was going to tell her little Looker boyfriend.

"Well," said Spike, "I'm pretty sure we're screwed now."

I shook my head and twitched my nose. Gunn watched me expectantly from his seat awaiting my answer to his question. Before I fully settled into my chair and began removing my boots, because I knew that my answer would be long winded, I stood and walked to the door of Angel's office. I opened the door and grabbed Harmony before she could react. There was a loud _BAM_ as I slammed her head into the door, knocking her out cold.

I drug her into the room and deposited her in the middle of the floor. "Well," said Spike, "I'm pretty sure that could have ended badly."

I nodded, "Trust me."

I sat back down in my chair and began removing my boots. "From what I've learned about myself over the years—"

I finished my explanation and relaxed fully into the uncomfortable chair that I was sitting in.

"Damn," was Gunn's reply. I shrugged nonchalantly.

Before Gunn could ask his next question I said, "Now you want to know how the future stands as I see it now." I smiled. "Well let me just tell you… it involves a massive undead/demon army and a dragon…"


End file.
